


Let Me Be Your Reid?

by fleurdelaire



Category: The Lone Ranger (2013), The Lone Ranger (TV 1949), The Lone Ranger - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Time With A Girl, New experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdelaire/pseuds/fleurdelaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've always been faithful to her husband, I guess"</p><p>"But of course I do, Red!" Said Rebecca</p><p>"Close your eyes ..." Red said as she looked at Rebecca's nightgown</p><p>"What?"</p><p>" Close your eyes and imagine John stroking your hair ... kissing your back ... "</p><p>" He would never do such a thing,Red.. No man would do," said Rebecca as she remembered that Dan had never given much pleasure to her... He just reached his climax and slept , leaving the woman of beautiful eyes a bit unsatisfied . Rebecca did not complain , of course ... She thought that sex was something not always pleasurable for both parties .</p><p>" Oh , yes ... believe me, Becca , and they do so much more ... " Red said with a smile " Believe me, I know these things ... I own a brothel , in case you forgot ... "</p><p>Red began stroking the hair of Rebecca . " Now close your eyes ... and trust me. This will make you feel better . "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be Your Reid?

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...Hello,I'm baaack! Now I let you all with my Rebecca/Red fanfic. Sorry for the grammar errors

Rebecca Reid had a quiet life, without much luxury, but it was a seemingly happy life. Everything was calm and normal until the day her world completely changed.

The brother of her husband had returned from trip and brought along with him the memory of old forgotten feelings.

She always tried to hide it but it was always madly in love with John Reid ... Unfortunately they never came to share their feelings as soon after they started dating, Dan proposed marriage.

"Dan is a good man. It will be a good husband. "Rebecca said to herself as she entered the church.

Danny was born a year later.

Do not misunderstand ... She loved Dan and her son Danny, of course she did. But at the same time she loved unconditionally John. Her heart raced faster every time he looked at her, and when they were together, she felt complete.

Dan was traveling, he and John had gone hunting Butch Cavendish .. But that was a few weeks ago ... She was really worried about John and Dan of course.

She heard a knock on the door and frowned. Danny had gone fishing with the employee and would not be back in time for dinner.

When she opened the door she saw who was the unexpected visitor.

"Hey .. You are Rebecca Reid, wife of Dan Reid ... right?" Said the woman. She and Rebecca already had seeneach other many, many times, but they never had a long conversation.

Rebecca nodded "Yes, I am ... And you are?"

"Red .. I am brothel madam." Said the woman called Red

Red had a red chilli pepper hair and wore a dark red lipstick. She wasn't tall and too much skinny,but she was beautiful.

"Oh yes of course! Now I remember .. Oh. Uh ... Come in, please." Rebecca said as she let the woman go inside the house. Rebecca noticed that the red-haired woman limped, but decided to keep quiet about it. "Something happened to my husband?"

"Oh, no ... not that I know, of course ..." Red said as she sat on a couch. "Do you know a tall man with blue eyes and wears a big white hat?"

Rebecca frowned. The description was identical to John ...

"Well, yes. I know ... "Rebecca responded with tired eyes" It's my brother-in-law , John Reid. "

"Ah ... yes, yes" Red replied with a smile

"If I may ... Red.. May I know what you want with him? "

Red raised an eyebrow and looked at Rebecca

"Nothing, really ... is that he and his friend, that crazy indian, went to my brothel and caused some damage ..."

"He went to your brothel?" Rebecca asked with a sad look on her face. Red just nodded.

"Ya see, Mrs Reid .."

"Rebecca .." said the bright-eyed woman "Call me Rebecca"

"Oh, yes, of course. Rebecca ... I did some shopping in the city but I will not be able to return to my brothel. The Indians closed the only road, so I'm stuck here ... Would you be kind enough to let me spend the night here? I mean, if not a nuisance? "

Rebecca looked at Red and nodded

"All right ... I'll ask the maid to tidy up the guest room. "

After spending the afternoon chatting, Red became the closest thing to a friend to Rebecca.

It was already dinner time and Danny ran into the house.

"Mommy look what I found!" The boy said as he showed something to Rebecca smiled slightly.

"Danny. Where are your manners? "She said as she looked at him and then at Red " Red this is my son, Danny. Danny..This is my friend Red ...She will spend the night here. "

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Danny" Red said with a smile.

"It is a pleasure Mrs Red" answered the boy.

They all ate, it was not much but it did satiate hunger. Danny was very tired so went to bed

It was late at night and Red went to get a glass of water when she heard a sound coming from the Rebecca's room.

"Rebecca," she knocked on the door "Becca ... you okay?" Red said as she entered the room.

Rebecca was sitting on the bed, crying embraced a white man blouse. Red thought she missed her husband.

"You're missing him, is not it?" The redhead asked as she closed the door and walked to Rebecca "Becca, Becca ... Come on, do not be so! Your husband will not take long to arrive! "

"My husband?" Rebecca looked at Red with eyes red from crying.

"Yes. Dan, father of Danny ..." Red frowned "Is it that why you're crying, right? ... Unless ..." Red sat next to Rebecca and smiled softly "It's John, is not it? Do you like him ... It's not? "

"No. .. I do not like him ... I love my husband" Rebecca said without conviction.

"But you're in love with your brother in law." Red said smiling "Well .. He is beautiful ... Tall, gentle ... I do not see why not fall for him. "

Rebecca blushed, still crying. "You will not stop crying?" Red then had an idea.

The red-haired woman sat behind Rebecca and took her coat, leaving her with only the thin nightgown.

"Red?" Rebecca said frowning "What are you doing ..?"

"Just relax, Becca ..." Red said as she caressed Rebecca's shoulders.

Red would make her feel better, one way or another.

"You've always been faithful to her husband, I guess"

"But of course I do, Red!" Said Rebecca

"Close your eyes ..." Red said as she looked at Rebecca's nightgown

"What?"

" Close your eyes and imagine John stroking your hair ... kissing your back ... "

" He would never do such a thing,Red.. No man would do," said Rebecca as she remembered that Dan had never given much pleasure to her... He just reached his climax and slept , leaving the woman of beautiful eyes a bit unsatisfied . Rebecca did not complain , of course ... She thought that sex was something not always pleasurable for both parties .

" Oh , yes ... believe me, Becca , and they do so much more ... " Red said with a smile " Believe me, I know these things ... I own a brothel , in case you forgot ... "

Red began stroking the hair of Rebecca . " Now close your eyes ... and trust me. This will make you feel better . "

Red began strokingRebecca's neck gently , whispering in her ear " Now imagine that John Reid is behind you , stroking your neck and opening your dress ... "

Rebecca 's eyes widened and she blushed violently " Red , Red ! Stop ... "

" Close your eyes .. !" Red said as she stroked Becca's collarbone "Rebecca...Just relax ... and let me be your Reid ... "

Rebecca nodded and closed her eyes trying to figure John instead of Red

Red smiled as she caressed Rebecca , whispering things that would make up prostitutes blush . Rebecca moaned softly when Red squeezed one of her breasts , leaving her nipples perky.

" Mmmnhhh John ... " Rebecca moaned a little louder .

" Shh ... Becca.. You'll end up waking Danny up" Red laughed as she pulled Becca's nightgown upward to the thighs of the woman with brown hair . Rebecca sighed slightly and nodded .

Red caressed Rebecca 's legs, knees up to her thighs , slowly in a circular motion .

Rebecca moaned as Red stroked her sensitive flesh between her legs , the cloth of her panties were teasing her hot flesh and it began to drive her crazy. It was so long ... and Dan had never touched her like that .. so gentle and passionate .

Rebecca knew that Dan would never touch her like that , much less John .. It was cruel to say this, but she had never felt satisfied. At least not in bed .

Realizing that Rebecca was ready , Red pulled her panties down slowly ..

Slipping a finger into Rebecca , Red smirked when she moaned .

" Oooh ... J - John ... " Rebecca moaned as she closed her eyes.

Red began to thrust inside Rebecca, going deeper but still slowly, making Rebecca drop long moans .

Luckily , Rebecca thought , Danny 's room was down the hall , away from hers.

" Imagine they are John 's fingers inside you ... moving very slowly teasing you .. .. " Red whispered seductively in Rebecca's ear while she stuck another finger inside the warm, wet flesh of Rebecca .

Biting her lower lip ,Rebecca moaned as Red kissed her neck .

Giving light bites on Rebecca's neck , Red increased the speed of her fingers,going deep and faster. With her left hand ,Red took and stroked Rebecca 's breast , sometimes squeezing the nipple .

Red had to control herself for moaning when she felt the inner walls of Rebecca began to tighten up around her fingers .

Moving her fingers frantically , Red realized that Rebecca began to move her hips wildly , to find the redhead's fingers .

Feeling that Rebecca could not stand for long, Red stroked and grab Rebecca's clit rapidly,teasing her with cirulares movements .

It didn't took that long to Rebecca have the first and greatest orgasm she ever had .

Softly kissing Rebecca's neck, Red withdrew her fingers that were wet from inside of Rebecca . " Good girl .. " she said with a sexy voice as she licked her fingers, tasting the sweet flavor of Becca's liquid ..

The clear -eyed woman was panting .

" Do you feel better now ? " Red asked as she walked away from Rebecca .

Smiling widely Rebecca replied " Yes ... Hmnnn " Rebecca did not bother to close her legs or button her nightgown . What mattered was that she had an orgasm . She felt waves of intense pleasure only for remembering Red's fingers playing inside her .

Getting up from the bed Red smiled slightly "Well . Guess I'll go back to my room ... " Red , then placed a soft kiss on Becca's lips "Good night..Becca"

At that moment , Rebecca took her hand and held it gently "Red...Stay...?" She whispered as she pulled Red to her "Please...?"

Red looked deeply into Rebecca's eyes " Are you sure ? " She said hiding a smirk.

Rebecca smiled sheepishly and pulled Red into a deep and sensual kiss.

" I think that's a yes " Red said as she smiled and lay on the bed .

Both knew what happened there , in that room , meant nothing . They would not build a relationship . They were not a couple. Even if they wanted to , what others would say ? Rebecca just sighed .

Putting an arm around Becca's waist, Red closed her eyes .

Both ended up falling asleep quickly

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo That's it..I hope you liked. I will update my magwisham fanfic as soon as I can...
> 
> REVIEWS ARE LOVE
> 
> SO MAKE LOVE
> 
> NOT HORCRUXES


End file.
